


fifteen

by momonni



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Angst, High School, Lee Felix (Stray Kids) is a Sweetheart, M/M, Sad Lee Felix (Stray Kids), based on fifteen by taylor swift lmao, but it takes a minute, chans kinda a dick, freshman felix, have fun, she really does, she snaps, stan 2015 taylor swift, tiny lee felix, whoops
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-07
Updated: 2019-11-07
Packaged: 2021-01-25 01:22:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21347950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/momonni/pseuds/momonni
Summary: all of the time he spent; just for a change of heart.
Relationships: Bang Chan/Lee Felix
Kudos: 46





	fifteen

felix smiles widely as he enters the school, eyes sparkling at his first sight inside the high school building. finally, a freshman. he let out a sigh when he felt his friends grip onto his shoulders. he felt as if he’d never been so happy; he and his friends, jisung and seungmin, having promised that they would pass finals and make it to high school together.

being in high school, there’s tons of new people as well. felix, in his science, sits next to a light brunette boy named hyunjin. him, seungmin and jisung share no classes so felix was ecstatic to get a friend in one of his classes. he and hyunjin spend most of the class giggling at the boys in the front who think winking at girls and flexing their muscles will make them look cool.

hyunjin was an angel. they had more in common than they thought they would, easily being able to laugh at the same things. felix didn’t even mind when hyunjin started calling him ‘abigail’ out of the blue. although it did take him off guard, felix knew it was just how hyunjin was: random and odd.

“we’ll be out of here as soon as we can.” felix hummed in the silence of his bedroom with the other three boys, the first semester of freshman year truly beating all of them down.

felix was sitting on the gym bleachers the day that the boy walked up to him.

“hey, freshman? never seen you before.” the boy asked, voice soft and strongly accented. the sudden words startled felix from his phone, where he was texting the other’s. “oh- yeah. i’m felix.” he mumbled, shyness taking over the strength of his words.

they talked, for longer than felix could’ve ever imagined. they talked about him, chris, and their goals for the future. felix learned that chris is a junior, recently having a birthday, whereas chris learned felix turned 15 a few weeks before his 17th. felix listens to chris ramble about his parents wanting him to play football, get a scholarship and become successful but all he wants is to make music. felix could see his passion, hear it in his words. he’d never felt so interested in something.

only two weeks of talking later and chris asks felix on a proper date, rather than just walking around campus during lunch. felix, excited and already much too into the other, agrees without a thought of hesitation. they go to a diner, getting burgers and fries and milkshakes, laughing until they got kicked out, singing loudly to old music in chris’ car; having what felix could only call the best first date he would ever experience. and like all cliches felix had ever wished for, chris kissed him for the first time at the front door as the sun vanished behind the horizon.

seungmin listened with his chin in his palm while felix rambled on and on about the date, the third date he and chris had been on. “i swear, i’m gonna marry him one day.” felix laughed quietly to himself, face full of giddy as he fondly looked at his hands; the hands chris had held just minutes earlier when they walked to lunch together before the older had to leave again.

felix stared at his hands again. this time, with eyes full of sparkling tears. “i’m sorry felix. i don’t think i want to do this. nevermind. i’m sorry.” chris mumbled. felix had just asked the other to be his official boyfriend. after a whole school year of going on dates, buying the older things and helping him study with certain subjects that felix was confident and quite smart in. all the time he had spent with chris, blowing his friends off until jisung simply stopped appearing at their lunch table; all for chris to change his mind.

he gave everything to chris, and he changed his mind.

_ “abigail gave everything to a boy who changed his mind.” _ hyunjin would sigh as he held felix close, the boys sobs drowning out even the loud noise of the music blaring through the living room speakers. “don’t forget to look before you fall, darling.” he hummed, pressing a soft kiss to the shorter’s hair, his own eyes welling with tears at the sounds of the boys heartbroken cries.


End file.
